Chapter 133
How to Defend Yourself Without Spells (呪文以外の防御法, Superu Igai no Gādo Hō) is the 133rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After winning a Specified Slot card from the tournament Gon and Killua start to think about how to defend the card since they don't have any other cards such as cards that can protect the items from getting robbed. Players who saw them in the tournament keeps on tailing them as Killua states that they can't do a single to players who are weak but have spell cards, then he has thought of an idea based on the explanation from Nickes' group. A certain player who is targeting the two seems hesitant to steal the card from them, but thinking about his situation and the amount of money he can sell the card that the two won—which he founds out using the spell card "List", he makes his decision to use a rare card called "Thief"—which seems he is hesitant to use a couple of times until today. The man suddenly gets out from hiding and asks the two to put the "Sword of Truth" card to the ground and threatens them, but Killua just rejects his proposal to where both Gon and Killua summon their binder. The hesitant man knew that the two don't have any spells from the Specified Slots except for the one they have won, so he uses up his rare card "Peek". However, it fails since there is no card inserted in Killua's binder instead they have put the "Sword of Truth" card in their Free Slot. Another guy appears and knew what was happening; he immediately takes a card called "Pickpocket" that can take a card from the Free Slots however when he uses the card it literally failed since the card isn't in Killua's binder. Another "Pickpocket" card is used by the same guy and steals a Free Slot card from Gon's binder, but a card which holds a rock is given to him, to where Killua notice that Gon picked a lot of them. The guy now is hesitant to steal another card from them since that the two are mixing up card information to confuse players by putting Imposed Cards in the Free Slots or using a defense method by risking high-value cards from a spell-like "Pickpocket" or "Trade" by filling up their Free Slots with useless cards. The third guy appears and tells that he knew that the "Sword of Truth" can't be found in Killua's binder, but can be taken from Gon's binder by using a spell card called "Clairvoyance". The third guy is confident that he can steal the valuable card that Gon has in his binder with a spell card called "Mug", which literally can choose a card at his own will to take from another player; as he is about to use the "Mug" card Gon takes the card from his hand making him unable to trigger it. But Gon eventually gives it back to him. Killua said that Gon is a professional Hunter and they can't rely on spells alone to be able to protect their card. Before leaving, the third guy who attempted to steal a card from the two warns them that their method can only be used with weak opponents, adding that there are stronger players that can easily steal their cards. Gon and Killua agree to the guy's warning that if ever someone targets them with not much of a difference in their skill they have a high chance of losing their cards. Suddenly another group of people approaches them telling the two that weak people are not the only ones tailing them and only amateurs are fools enough to join a competition. The two get pissed off on them as they decide to go to the City of Masadora next. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_133 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc